The present disclosure relates to steering wheels for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a steering wheel having a flexible rim that is resiliently deflected under an impact load so as to absorb a portion of the load. The wheel of this patent is an improvement upon prior art steering wheels such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,211, 3,321,996 and 3,456,526